The Bob Newhart Show
The Bob Newhart Show is a sitcom which ran from 1972 to 1978. It starred Bob Newhart as psychologist Dr. Bob Hartley, focusing on his home and office life as well as his many neurotic patients. Newhart's second sitcom, Newhart (1982-1990), was not a direct spin-off (recasting Newhart as Vermont innkeeper Dick Loudon). But the series' famous finale revealed that the entire run of Newhart was actually a dream by Dr. Hartley (shown on his old set with wife Emily). Muppet Mentions *The second season The Bob Newhart Show episode "The Last TV Show" (1973) deals with Bob and his group appearing on a public television show. Neighbor Howard Borden says, "Oh, I love public television. They have such interesting people on: William F. Buckley, David Susskind, The Muppets." *In the Newhart episode "Dick the Kid" (1986), Dick Loudon spends a week at a Western ranch. On video night, while the other residents want to watch High Noon, a tough resident wants to watch The Muppets Take Manhattan, and he almost gets his way until Dick takes a stand for the others: "I got a problem with The Muppets Take Manhattan... Not as a film. It's a delightful romp with strong production values." Connections ;The Bob Newhart Show * Peter Bonerz played Jerry Robinson * Teri Garr played Miss Brennan in "Emily in for Carol" (1973) and "Confessions of an Orthodontist" (1974) * Lloyd Garver wrote five episodes (1975-1978) * H. B. Haggerty played the Hammer in "Ex-Con Job" (1977) * Mariette Hartley played Marilyn Dietz in "Have You Met Miss Dietz?" (1973) * Raul Julia played Greg Robinson in "Oh, Brother!" (1974) * Bruce Kirby played Dr. Klein in "Fit, Fat and Forty One" (1973) * Will Mackenzie played Larry Bondurant (1975-1977) and directed one episode * Penny Marshall played a stewardess in "Fly the Unfriendly Skies" (1972) * Pat Morita played the bartender in "Bob and Emily and Howard and Carol and Jerry" (1972) * Howard Morris played Shorty Vance in "Jerry's Retirement" (1976) * Tom Patchett wrote 20 episodes, served as executive producer and story consultant from the third season onward, and played David Robbins in "Mister Emily Hartley" (1973) and Dave Death in "If Death Be My Destiny" (1977) * Julie Payne played Dr. Sharon Rudell in "The Great Rimpau Medical Arts Co-Op Experiment" (1974) * Alan Rafkin directed 23 episodes (1973-1975) * John Ritter played Dave in "Sorry, Wrong Mother" (1974) * Richard Schaal played Chuck Brock in "Goodnight Nancy" (1972) and Don in "By the Way.... You're Fired" and "Life Is a Hamburger" (both 1974) * Jay Tarses wrote 20 episodes, served as executive producer and story consultant from the third season onward, and played a waiter in "Mister Emily Hartley" (1973) and "Enter Mrs. Peeper" (1976) * Fred Willard played John Tobin in "Tobin's Back in Town" (1975) * Henry Winkler played Miles Lascoe in "Clink Shrink" (1974) ;Newhart * Jason Alexander played Mr. Ramming in "Courtin' Disaster" (1988) * Johnny Carson appeared in "Malling in Love Again" (1989) * Tim Conway appeared in "Dick and Tim" (1990) * Dave Coulier played a frat dude in "The Prodigal Darryl" (1985) * Jack Dodson played Mr. Shaver in "In the Beginning" (1982) * José Ferrer played Arthur Vanderkellen (six episodes, 1985-1987) * Merv Griffin appeared in "Hi, Society" (1989) * I. M. Hobson played Hubert (3 episodes, 1989) * Don Knotts cameoed in "Seein' Double" (1990) * Will Mackenzie directed 24 episodes (1982-1984) * Ed McMahon played Frank Tuttle "The Nice Man Cometh" (1989) * Brandon Maggart played Tom Carson in "The Boy Who Cried Goat" (1983) * Don Rickles played Don Prince in "The Nice Man Cometh" (1989) * Nancy Walker played Aunt Louise in "Attack of the Killer Aunt" (1989) * Gedde Watanabe played Mr. Tagadachi in "The Last Newhart" (1990) * Dan Wilcox wrote "Tell a Lie, Get a Check" (1984) and "Look Ma, No Talent" (1986) and was a producer (1984-1986) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions